You And I
by theilluminatidreamteam
Summary: A simple day spent between Ezra and Aria turns into so much more... there's something about, baby, you and I.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy. I adore Ezria and they're absolutely my favorite pairing. This is not a songfic, but loosely based off of lyrics of Lady Gaga's song, You and I. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Lady Gaga's Music.**

She was absolutely gorgeous. Aria waltzed effortlessly, tossing her semi-wet hair over her shoulder. She emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam floating behind her as she knotted the white cotton of the towel around her bust. He turned to glance at her from his place on the floor in front of his bookshelves. He had been attempting to organize his extensive literature collection, but how could one focus on something as trivial as books when his sexy, flawless girlfriend was walking around in nothing but one of his bathroom towels? Oh, and did he forget to mention his sexy, flawless, ex-student girlfriend?

"What are you doing, Ezra?" She came up behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. He smiled back at her.

"Trying to be less of a mess… who knew I had so many books?"

She kissed his cheek, kneeling so she sat behind him. "Well, they're all extremely good books, so you have that as an excuse. I don't think having too many books is a bad thing, Mister." He sighed in contentment. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did Aria's parents have to disapprove so highly? In a perfect world, they'd have met at that bar, exchanged numbers, and he would have never come across a certain Aria Montgomery in his AP English classroom the next day. He'd call the number she'd scribbled on a napkin, arrange a second date with the girl, and everything would be absolutely normal, like relationships between two consenting young adults should be. Not complicated.

Aria had told her parents she was going to be out with Spencer on a girls' day. Despite their prison warden attitude towards Aria's punishment for seeing her English teacher romantically, they had been letting her off easy lately. Of course, that meant she had to be home by certain times and answer when they occasionally called every hour on the hour to check in, but all those things were easily do-able. They had spent the entire afternoon together, but Aria, who had been to yoga in the morning, felt like she needed a shower before they did anything else.

"You're a book slut!" Ezra grabbed his (extremely tiny) girlfriend by the waist and pulled her down to his lap. She almost nearly lost her towel in the process, which he didn't mind one bit. She laughed and squealed, flailing her arms and legs as she tried to regain her cover. The light splayed through the window and hit her face, outlining her features and allowing the green flecks in her hazel eyes to become even more prominent, if possible. She looked flawless with absolutely no makeup or product in her hair whatsoever. Just how he liked it.

"You're being very rough, Mister Fitz! I like this change of pace." She giggled as he decided to play with her a little further. He laid her down on the hardwood floor, propping himself over her on his elbows before placing a kiss on her collarbone. She shivered.

Of course, he was immensely turned on by the sight of his half-naked girlfriend under him. They'd done a lot of foreplay, sure, but never anything more. Whenever they fooled around and feelings got too particularly… _heated _between the both of them, he always stopped before things got too serious. They were already crossing the line so much with a student/teacher relationship in general, but once sex was involved, especially since she was underage, it would be crossing a line on a whole 'nother level.

"Why am I always the one naked?" She narrowed her eyes at him as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Never! You're the one who has been around me shirtless many times." She raised an eyebrow suggestively before untucking his shirt. "Off." He obeyed by quickly snapping off each button on his red and black flannel before tossing it over his head. Ezra didn't care where it landed.

But that didn't mean he didn't want it. Oh my god, he'd have to be lying if he said he didn't want to be with her on that level. He had been with other girls sexually, but he never anticipated what being with Aria would be like. She caressed his cheek with her hand, her irises searching his face. "Ezra…" she breathed. She was no longer trying to contain her modesty by covering herself up. Each tiny speak of her white flesh drew him mad with want and need. But he couldn't do that.

"Are we going to…?" She cleared her throat and he realized her breathing was hitched. Her chest rose and fell against his own and her eyes seemed clouded with lust that he didn't doubt mirrored in his. "Aria." Ezra began to chastise, using the same spiel she always heard. About how they should wait until she was of age. How it would be the responsible thing to do, especially since Byron was on their case enough with the whole "dating" thing. Imagine how he'd react if he knew Ezra had deflowered his daughter.

"Ezra, please." She shot back. "I know the negatives about all of this, okay? I've heard it enough times. I don't understand why you can't process the fact that I want you. Do you not want me or something?" The fact that she thought he didn't want her, even for only a brief second, was unfathomable. He wanted her so badly that it hurt. But he couldn't take those risks, especially with Aria.

"Aria, don't _ever _think I don't want you… because I do." He placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips. The two of them battled for dominance until he finally took control. He could tell he was going too far now – he was about to pass the point of no return. Her continuous pestering was doing that to him.

"Aria…" He pulled apart of her kiss for a second to glance into her gaze. "Do you want this? Are you absolutely sure?" She swallowed, gulping in air. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Just those words were enough for him.

"Should we move?" He suggested, glancing around to their surroundings. His tossed shirt, her fallen towel, his colossal and overflowing bookshelf… She shook her head drastically. "This is us, Ezra… all of this." She swirled small circles on his cheek with her thumb.

He began to kiss her again, first softly, then heatedly as he grabbed fistfuls of her luscious, dark hair. Her own hands raked through his dark curls, one finding its way to grip his neck tightly while the other scratched up and down his back. He sensed something in her, some emotion that he couldn't place. What was that? Fear? Nervousness? She was scared… but why was she?

He pulled apart from her again. "Are you okay?" He sat up slightly. Her expression showed just as much; that she was fearful of this. But why? Then it hit him. She was a virgin. He had never thought of her as one. Of course, he had put off sex with her, but he assumed she had done it in Iceland with some cute foreign boy or something of another. She was always so… experienced in foreplay. He never doubted any caress or kiss or touch she gave. Never a child was she when they loved each other. But now… that look on her face gave away otherwise.

"I'm fine." She nodded swiftly, but yet again, she was lying. "Aria… are you a…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word. She glanced away, her eyes drifting to the door she had only exited from minutes before. His assumptions were confirmed. "Why haven't you told me?" She shrugged, looking back to meet his dark blue eyes. "Because I never saw a right time to well… _tell _you. I almost did it in Iceland. We got really far but… things just didn't feel right… as right as they do now." He caressed her face again.

"I don't want to hurt you… and I don't want you to regret this." She immediately began to protest to his response.

"I could never, ever regret this."

They resumed their heated kissing, but soon enough, she had found her sexual confidence once again. She broke away from his mouth to trail kisses down his neck, passing his collarbone and down his toned chest. He took in wonder the sight of her body. Was she _always _that gorgeous? Or had she evolved into some kind of sex goddess over night?

Her hands wondered down his abs and stopped at the waistline of his jeans. Her touch was cold and still wet from her shower as she fiddled with the buckle of his belt. She pulled it off before managing to yank his pants down. "Off." She demanded again, which caused him to laugh. That was so like her, to boss him around during sex. But of course, he could never disobey. With one swift movement, he got himself down to just his boxers, which were tented due to his mounting excitement. Her soft pants and heavy breathing slowly turned to moans as he ran his hands along her luscious body. He was going to make sure she wouldn't regret this, even though she promised she wouldn't.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, needing that confirmation before he proceeded. He gently ran his hand over the flatness of her stomach, feeling it contract as she breathed. She took a deep, ragged breath before nodding. "Yeah, of course." It took a few pants for her to get those words out, but she released them in a quick snarl nonetheless. He didn't need any further word from her.

He began to suck at the skin on her neck, lightly, in hopes of preventing any marks for Byron and Ella to see. That'd be just his luck; her parents finding a hickey left over from her "girls' day" with Spencer. He'd be crucified by the entire town of Rosewood 'till his death.

He wanted her to feel as little pain as possible. His hands found her chest, which he lightly massaged under his palms. She let another moan that drove him over the edge. His boxers were soon shed and she gasped in sight of his growing manhood. He wasn't sure why, but that simple action made his cheeks flush red. He hoped that was a good thing.

His hands made their way down her stomach again, lightly rubbing at her hips before he removed the towel fully from them, the barrier between both of their naked bodies disappearing completely. He pressed himself against her opening. She was so insanely tight that he feared it'd be too agonizing for her. Ezra ducked his neck down to press another kiss to her lips in hopes of distracting her as he slowly inched in. She groaned out, wincing against his mouth. He instantly pulled away from her, wishing that she hadn't demanded they'd have sex and instead, organize his messy and forlorn looking bookshelf together. He didn't want her to feel any pain whatsoever.

Aria sensed that her wince was the cause to his pause. She grabbed his face in her hands and ushered his tongue back to hers. "I'm fine." She murmured softly, scraping her nails down his back again. He let out an involuntary shutter.

He began to slowly push into her again. She couldn't help but to wince and grunt as he did so, but he made sure to do it slowly and carefully. Each time he eased a little bit more inside of her, he placed another kiss to her mouth, her forehead, her collarbone, her chest, or her cheek. His hands found her bust again as his thumbs lightly danced over her hardened nipples. She let out a pleasure and pain-filled ecstatic moan.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was finally all the way inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him tightly as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She tossed her head back, letting the waves of her hair fall onto the floor. He ran his hands through it again, propping them up at the back of her skull as his own breathing began to grow heavier and heavier with each calculated thrust. She was so extremely tight and wet. She wasn't his first virgin, but his second, though his first hadn't been quite so… good as Aria.

Maybe it was because they'd fooled around a lot more. He'd fingered her before, but never Aria; he'd been far too scared of the consequences. Or maybe it was because he loved her with every fiber of his being. He had never felt so extremely passionate for any other woman he'd ever been with… ever. He had thought he loved Jackie. But clearly, his feelings for her were no match for his feelings for Aria. My god, he cared about her so much, it nearly hurt to have to say anything bad to her at all. To have to ignore her calls, delete her voicemails, to refuse her visits. But he was glad that was over with.

Never again would he deny her.

He began to quicken the pace of his thrusts, pushing into her faster and faster. She was nearly pooling of wetness on the floor as she moaned louder and louder, which seemed to turn him on even more. "Ezra…" She allowed the words out through her ragged breathing. "I love… YOUUUUU." He began to go faster and quicker, her hips bucking against his own. Her legs tightened around his waist, driving himself further into her core. She was close… he could tell.

His hands found their way to her clit as he began to slowly massage it between his fingers. This pushed her to climax easily. She began to scream his name, louder and louder as he pushed into her, feeling her already tight walls contract around him. This eased him towards the brink of orgasm himself. They came together, moaning loudly and shouting each other's names in fits of passion and love. As they came down from the euphoric high that was their orgasm, he pulled her into his arms and planted kisses down her sweaty hairline.

"You're so absolutely beautiful, you know that?" He asked as she glanced up at him, a hazy, love-filled expression written over her face. "You're a liar, but a damned good one." She whispered into his chest, lightly toying her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "No, I'm not." He replied as she sighed deeply in contentment. "Are you supposed to be this sore afterwards?" She asked, emitting a chuckle from him. "Aria…" "I'm not even kidding, I can't move my lower half, really." He laughed again, kissing her temple.

"And now I need another shower." After about ten more minutes of cuddling, she finally pulled away from his grip, despite the fact that she never wanted to leave. "Let's have a date night." She suggested playfully, tying her hair in a ponytail at the crown of her head before collecting her towel. He watched in awe as she moved around his apartment naked, her body holding some kind of after sex glow. Yes, he'd still have to clean up later, but he was still basking in the fact of what they'd just done.

He had made love to Aria Montgomery, the love of his life, like no man had before.

"And then we can do that again." She whispered, leaning to place a kiss on his lips lightly. He wanted to pull her down and go for round two, but he knew he had to give her her time. He watched as she turned and walked back into the bathroom. He heard the hot water turn on and saw steam rise from the crack in the door. All was silent, save for the running water, when Aria's voice floated into the rest of his apartment from the shower.

"It's been a long time since I came around, it's been a long time, but I'm back in town, and this time I'm not leaving without you…"


End file.
